


Bound To Be Kissed

by The_Bentley



Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Light Bondage, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Crowley’s hand danced across Aziraphale’s wonderfully full soft bum, tracing long fingers from the top of its luscious curve down to the tops of her thighs, moving softly along those as Crowley allowed it to travel to Aziraphale’s inner thighs were she knew some very sensitive areas lay.Aziraphale and Crowley spend a lazy afternoon at the cottage finding Aziraphale's erogenous spots.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861126
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Bound To Be Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses Bingo call Behind-the-Knee Kisses. I actually have this one on my card!

Aziraphale laughed uncontrollably as she felt Crowley’s lips travel whisper-soft along her body. “That tickles, my dear!”

“That’s the point!”

Crowley had her tied naked on her stomach to the four posts of their enormous bed for a little exploration of Aziraphale’s erogenous zones in their own little piece of Paradise here among the chalk hills of the south. Outside their bedroom window they could see the Seven Sisters and the nearby villages nestled within them. When the wind blew right, the fresh smell of the sea carried into their cottage tempting them both outside to explore the small bit of coastline they called their own.

Right now the view was ignored and the window shut against the increasingly chilly air of autumn as they engaged in their playful activities. Aziraphale giggled again as Crowley brushed her lips along shoulder blades from which occasionally sprouted angel’s wings. Squirming against her cuffs, Aziraphale turned her head the best she could to view her demon, her beloved, the most important person in her life now and forever. A grin on her face, Crowley moved so she was in Aziraphale’s line of sight.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine. I will let you know if things get too intense.”

Crowley proceeded, now scratching her nails across Aziraphale’s back hard enough to elicit breathy moans, but light enough that nothing was left behind but a series of pinkish lines meandering down from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. She very much appreciated the response she was getting from her wife, feeling emboldened to carry on with more experimentation.

Crowley’s hand danced across Aziraphale’s wonderfully full soft bum, tracing long fingers from the top of its luscious curve down to the tops of her thighs, moving softly along those as Crowley allowed it to travel to Aziraphale’s inner thighs were she knew some very sensitive areas lay. Moving her head down there, she kissed those erotic spaces that sat midway to Aziraphale’s knees. For not the first time, Crowley was glad she was tied down, for Aziraphale reacted something fierce to Crowley playing around such a sensitive tract of skin. Crowley would have sustained a bonk to her head delivered by one of the supple thighs she was currently worshipping.

“Oh, Crowley!”

For her part, Aziraphale was wishing she could touch Crowley in return, wanting badly to put her lips and fingers on Crowley’s skin and cause her desire to rise thanks to slow sensual teasing. She glared up momentarily at the soft rope and leather cuffs holding her fast before her resolve to end the bondage melted. It was part of the fun, wasn’t it? To lie here enjoying Crowley’s touch while she did whatever she wanted to Aziraphale – within reason, of course. Giving in to the wonderful erotic sensations produced by Crowley’s hands and mouth, Aziraphale closed her eyes and went back to soaking up the feelings she was experiencing.

Heading downwards, Crowley had licked and kissed her way to Aziraphale’s knee and had raised herself up on her elbows to stare curiously at it, head cocked to one side. She tapped the backside of it lightly with a fingertip to let Aziraphale know where she was.

“You never let me touch here. Will you this time?”

“Knees are just odd. I don’t know why the Almighty invented such a strange joint.”

“Knees are fine. They’re great if you like walking,” replied Crowley, who had spent some time without knees, or limbs in general, and greatly appreciated being able to move around on two legs rather than a scale-covered belly. “Can I kiss yours?”

“All right, but I might ask you to stop.”

“Fair enough.”

Crowley bent slowly over the back of Aziraphale’s knee, pulling her long red hair out of the way before it brushed against it, tickling Aziraphale and ending any chance at erotic exploration Crowley had right now. Carefully she laid a soft shallow kiss in the center of it then waited for a reaction.

“Ohhhh!” breathed Aziraphale, attempting not to wiggle.

“You like?” Crowley whispered hopefully.

“Yes!”

Crowley dove back in, excited at this rare chance. She kissed more eagerly this time, putting some effort into it. Her tongue licked the skin from top to bottom as Aziraphale cried out intensely then got brave enough to lip along it, circling around from inner knee to outer, finally ending with a nibble or two on the plumpness at the very center of the back. Aziraphale was panting slightly as she writhed against her bonds.

“So you _do_ like back-of-knee kisses. See what we’re learning about you, angel?”

Crowley moved on to the next knee, performing the same actions as Aziraphale mewed and clawed at the sheets the best she could under the circumstances. Her wife grinned, pleased to see a strong response. Sexual exploration was an area Aziraphale was still unsure about, but one did not throw off thousands of years of Heaven’s brainwashing overnight and she was slowly getting used to the idea that she did not need to remain a chaste sexless being any longer if it was her choice to be something else.

“That’s it, angel. You’re doing great. That gives you such a reaction doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” the word came out breathy and soft as Aziraphale got her panting under control.

“I’ll have to leave kisses there again sometime. Anyway, I think it’s time to stop teasing and move on to other things, what do you say?”

Crowley’s hand had moved back up to Aziraphale’s bare cheeks where she was scratching along their curves once again, leaving lazy red trails behind. At the end of her question, her hand dipped lower this time skipping Aziraphale’s inner thighs and heading towards more intimate parts of her. Aziraphale’s already wonderful afternoon became even better.


End file.
